Merry Early Christmas Present
by chelsea-chee
Summary: All Naruto wants for Christmas is Sakura. But when a knock comes upon his door days before Christmas, will he get what he wants? Nar/Sak One-shot


_**Just a little fluffy one-shot Christmas thing that I felt like writing. Hope you like it & Merry Christmas!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto me no own! Waa!**_

**Ch.1- Merry Early Christmas!**

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his broken couch.

He looked around his apartment. 'What a dump,' he said to himself as he looked at the pitiful excuse for a Christmas tree.

It wasn't that big and the pine needles were quickly falling off of it. **(A/N: Just think of Charlie Brown's Christmas tree from the Peanuts)**

It was the only thing he could afford with the money ha has. Plus, he kinda spent it all on ramen.

Naruto kicked his feet up on the table in front of his couch, the vibrations shaking the tree.

The ornaments dangled and clinked with each other as the poor tree tried to stay balanced.

Naruto sighed again as he watched it before grabbing his eggnog drink to his left.

"Heh. Merry Christmas indeed," he said aloud to himself as he took a swig of his Christmas drink.

:) :p ;)

Sakura sighed as she slowly walked up the stairs. 'Come on Sakura. You can do this. You can too far to stop now,' she thought to herself as she stopped at his door.

'This will show him how much I truly care for him,' she said as her hand slowly reached to knock on the door.

:) :p ;)

Naruto slumped down farther than he already was until his ears pricked up at the sound of a knock at his door.

He placed his drink back down and was fixing to answer it when the said person knocking began to talk to him through his door.

"Hey there baby! Are you ready for some Christmastime fun?!" the feminine voice asked him.

But before he could answer, the door opened to revel the person.

Now he was really glad that he didn't lock it.

"'Cause Sweet Sakura's ready for you!" Sakura said, looking at him.

She was wearing a cute little Santa outfit. A red shirt that was rolling off the shoulders with white fluff around the top, bottom, and the ends of the sleeves. The shirt showed off her stomach as well. She had green gloves and a skirt going to just the tips of her knees, with fluff at the top and bottom of that as well. Red with white fluff boots that came halfway up her legs and of course, a Santa hat tilted off to the side.

Naruto's mouth was wide open not by the outfit, but by Sakura-chan visiting him!

And the outfit.

I mean, look at it!

Sakura walked over to Naruto, swaying her hips as she did.

"Uh… Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, his voice suiting his face perfectly.

"Shh!" she commanded, walking up to him and sitting on his lap in a way so she was straddling it.

She placed her finger on his lips to keep him from saying anything more and smiled to herself when she saw his red turn bright red.

"I heard you were having a bad Christmas," she whispered to him, leaning down to say in his ear, her breath tickling him.

He shivered at it but didn't answer her. It was if like his voice had disappeared.

"Well?" she asked again, now circling the rim of his ear with her tongue.

"Yea… Yeah…" Naruto managed to get out after swallowing a few times.

She smiled as she leaned back out to look at him. "Good, because I'm gonna make this your best Christmas ever!"

She then began to pout as she saw that Naruto had yet to feel the Christmas spirit in him. It was like he was paralyzed by what was all happening and didn't quite understand what was going on.

Which was true.

"Come on Naruto-kun, don't be scared. 'Cause for tonight, I'm all yours…" Sakura said, finishing it with a devilish smile.

By now, Naruto had begun to soften up at her antics and was even starting to smile and enjoy himself. But when Sakura said "for tonight", he began to grow mad.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean "for tonight"? You're planning on making me think that you really do like me, then, the next day, you're gonna do the same thing to Sasuke! Sakura-chan, I didn't think you were like that!" Naruto yelled at her, growing mad, and yet… he had wrapped his arms around her waist, like he was planning this whole thing.

"On no Naruto-kun! Not like that! You see, Sasuke said… well, he said he was going with one of his other fan girls…" Sakura said, trying to explain the situation.

"You mean he's gay," Naruto said blankly, but with a little playfulness in his voice.

Sakura lightly slapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Naruto! Just because I don't like him anymore doesn't mean you should say stuff like that!"

But it was as if Naruto didn't hear her, because he continued on with his little joke.

"And how he's going with Neji now," he said, still being playful as he pulled Sakura in closer into a hug.

"Naruto! Stop it!" she said, giggling while pushing against his chest, but her actions were futile as Naruto was stronger.

He continued to bring her closer, brushing his nose against hers.

"But Naruto, all funny aside, I didn't mean it like that," Sakura said, talking serious to him.

"What I meant was, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend until the cows come home, but for tonight, I'm your love slave," she said, bucking her hips into his with the last part.

Naruto bit his lip to hold back a groan, but Sakura just bucked harder every time until he did.

Finally, Naruto couldn't help it as he rolled back his head and let out a loud groan.

"That's right Naruto-kun. Feels good, doesn't it?" Sakura said as she stopped her bucking and was now grinding her hips into his.

Naruto was speechless, again, as he just sat there and let her ride him.

Sakura soon stopped her actions because she could feel his bulge since she was sitting on him.

Naruto had lifted his head back up to look at her when she pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He eagerly agreed to it, wrapping his arms around her waist while their tongues began to tangle with each other.

They pulled away soon to breath, both panting, and soon went back to it.

Naruto thrusted his hips upwards this time, hearing her moan into his mouth.

They pulled away again, both still panting for air, as Sakura could feel Naruto's hands roaming over her body. They traveled down her skirt and under it to grab her butt.

He then pushed her hips into his, making them crash together as they both let out a moan.

He repeated it again, like they were trying to have sex through their clothes.

Naruto could feel her wetness through her underwear every time their hips came together, which made him just get harder.

Sakura pulled Naruto into another kiss as they both let out a moan, their hips coming together for one last final thrust as they finished their little "game".

Sakura pulled away from the kiss, panting as she could feel his excitement dying down from it. "Maybe we should do this again later, only _without_ clothes on," she whispered into his ear.

"I'd like that," he whispered back.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun," Sakura told him.

"Merry Christmas Sakura-chan," Naruto said back, rubbing his nose with hers.

Naruto then closed to eyes as he rested, sighing out in happiness.

_Naruto… Naruto…_

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes opened as he sat up, looking around. 'It was a dream?!' he screamed to himself before sighing, figuring out that he must have fallen to asleep.

"Hey Naruto, you were knocked out for a while there, huh?" Sakura said, sitting down next to him on the couch as she handed him in drink.

"Oh! Yeah…" Naruto said, scratching his head while chucking embarassedly and taking his drink. "Sorry Sakura-chan."

"No problem. So Naruto, do you know what you want for Christmas?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto soon stopped laughing and scratching his head to look at her, placing a very sexy smirk on his lips.

"I think I have an idea."

_I wonder if she has that outfit too!_

_**Yay for smut! And this was one page longer than when I wrote it! Wow. –ahem- anyway, I hope y'all liked it 'cause it was pretty fun writing it. Tell me your favorite part in it too! (if you had one) Mine was the whole "Sasuke's gay" thing & that it was a dream! HAH! hehe! Anyway, leave reviews 'cause I like reviews! I mean, who doesn't? Thanxs:) :p ;)**_

_**P.S. Also, if you read my other Naruto story "What if?" DO NOT FEAR! I will update soon… I hope! Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
